


Clown Cake

by KBLEAGHS



Series: Clown Cake [1]
Category: KBLE, KBLE All Girls High School, Six of Crows - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Assassination Plot(s), High School, Magic, Magic School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLEAGHS/pseuds/KBLEAGHS
Summary: The Girls have created an anonymous news paper account, but there is a risk of the own becoming exposed.
Series: Clown Cake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883572
Kudos: 1





	Clown Cake

“Emma!” Demetria was a flurry of panic and nerves as she burst into the doors of the Journalism classroom. Multiple people turned to look and she waved them away. “We have a problem.” Emma looked up from her computer, where she’d been typing furiously, glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. A box of pizza sat next to the computer monitor and when she looked up, Demetria could see a bright, expectant smile. 

“We have so many problems,” she said, not comprehending the newspaper in her friends hands. “Which one are you referring to?” Demetria slapped the paper on the keyboard and Emma looked at it for a moment. “This explains nothing.” Demetria stabbed at a subheading before yanking her hand back and crossing her arms against her chest tightly. It was a relationship rumour. About two head girls.

They stared at each the paper for a long moment before Emma spoke. “Oh shit,” she said. 

——— ☆ • ♧ • :—: • ♧ • ☆ ———

Zephyrine just wanted to eat. Of course, this was too much to ask, wasn’t it? When Emma and Demetria came running to her table at lunchtime, she wasn’t nearly as surprised as she should have been. 

“What happened this time?” She asked, sounding exhausted as she placed her sandwich down. Emma pulled the paper from Demetria’s hands and put it in front of their friend. Zeph lifted the paper and read it quickly. After reading the heading, she barked a laugh, amused by what her friends had done. “Finally meet an unmatchable opponent, girls?”

“Of course not,” Demetria sniffed. Emma elbowed her and she yelped.

“The problem is,” Emma interjected. “It was supposed to be a joke. We were toying around. Elin told us about her in the lecture hall last week. We do gossip, yes, but it’s anonymous. And this has both of their names! And now we can’t take it back.” Zeph stiffened and looked between the two of them.

“How did you possibly mess up this badly?” She asked, lunch forgotten and newspaper open in her hands. “Guys! There are quotes.”

“I thought we deleted it!” Emma said, desperately. Zeph stood up and shook her head.

“We can fix this. I know we can. I think we can.” She looked at the girls again. “I hope we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please visit our tumblr page: https://kble-hs.tumblr.com  
> Written by: Aria


End file.
